


Perfect Harmony

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: jemma simmons cronicles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Endgame Skimmons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: This is not how your story ends, Daisy tells Jemma, and that is a truth. That is a truth that will never change, that neither Daisy nor Jemma would die to Frankenstein's monster, Fitz and Radcliffe's boner AI gone wrong.(Even after it's over, they never stop holding onto the other tighter, not once, not ever.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Fitz or FS Friendly. You've been warned.

This is not how your story ends, Daisy tells Jemma, and that is a truth. That is a truth that will never change, that neither Daisy nor Jemma would die to Frankenstein's monster, Fitz and Radcliffe's boner AI gone wrong. 

(Even after it's over, they never stop holding onto the other tighter, not once, not ever.)

* * *

 

Sometimes the framework feels like an alternate nightmare, Daisy confides to Jemma one evening. They're in Jemma's apartment, and all work at SHIELD had been done for the day. Those days, they spent less time on base, more alone time to themselves. It's peaceful, genuinely peaceful, after everything's that happened. 

The endure is over, and everyone tries to move on from that encounter. May spends more time with her family, Mack and Elena get closer, Daisy tells Jemma she's temporarily taking a break from dating men, and Jemma agrees, and they bond over their love lives. The tension is still palpable at times, when people bring up Radcliffe or Fitz, but that's to be expected. 

* * *

 

Holden Radcliffe's death can only be contributed to his greed. It can be contributed to his continued experimentation beyond the limits of the law, to his own untimely end. No one misses him, and someone destroys his grave stone on the first night. No one really looks into the destruction of it: all there is regarding him is pain and hurt and anger, and nothing at all there that is positive. 

Meanwhile, Leopold Fitz takes the fall for AIDA. Everyone is even less sympathetic, Jemma included. So much can be forgiven, but even there are some lines that once crossed, one cannot return from.

(No one really misses him after they hear what's happened, and how much damage it had caused. May is distrustful, Daisy fights even harder for Inhuman rights, and when someone slams an object down in anger, no one needs to ask that they're working through their own individual issues. 

Someone writes Fuck Fitz on a recently built wall, and all security cameras around there are notoriously loose. No footage of adding negative or angry messages is seen, but when someone tried to defend him it was open duck season. Needless to say if anyone has their sympathies, they never did it on electronics, only in person.)

* * *

 

The trial happens. The trial is long and painful and almost tedious if the details of the case weren't so brutally horrifying. Kidnapping, Murder, Crimes against Humanity. A human rights lawyer who watched the trial calls it one of the greatest cases of the abuse of human rights in a Western Industrialised Country.

Jemma and Daisy and co testify. They testify what they see in the mainframe, this nightmare world where a robot fixes one of their mistakes. They testify to yes, Leo Fitz was involved in this nightmare, Daisy points out that the coding signature of Fitz matches the one in AIDA, and even those who were neutral to this horror before stand staunchly against Fitz. May comes up to the stand, and so does Mack. Elena. Agent Piper. They're all akin to pieces of a puzzle, except now it looks like more of a mosaic absolutely destroyed now. 

(When it's over, when it's all over, Jemma sobs on Daisy's shoulder. Out of relief, out of pain, out of so many emotions she doesn't know how to deal with anymore. She used to think she could just shut them out, think rationally, but she knows she can't. 

She doesn't love Leopold Fitz, not in any sense that really mattered. He becomes nothing to her, this shell of a man who believes he is a victim in this, and that a life time worth's of jail time in RAFT is too harsh. 

She will never hear him scream, hear him beg, hear him cry. She will not miss it either.)

* * *

 

Eventually the redness of the wounds stop aching so vividly. Daisy spends more time away from base, fighting off xenophobic hate groups in her free time. It feels natural, feels right, as if she can wipe off the stench of the mainframe and working for HYDRA while being in an relationship with Ward, the neo-nazi. 

She still remembers what had happened when she and Jemma had managed to finally free May. Just before leaving, they had trapped Ward and given him a proper death this time. As Daisy quaked him (to cause pain, to give him death by Quake alone would have been too generous), May had started breaking his limbs in the most painful places as Jemma gleefully described exactly how much she hated him. Mack had showed up with his shotgun ax to give him a few chops with it, and he had died painfully slowly, bleeding out as Jemma had given him a sort of poison to make death come excruciatingly painful. 

She and Jemma still liked to praise each other about that. Then again, she can't remember a day where she and Jemma hadn't stayed at the house she had bought for Jem. It was a nice house, and to put it to waste would have been a shame. 

(She did hear that the neighbours thought they were girlfriends though. She'd love Simmons as a romantic partner, if their bad history with men was any consolation whatsoever.)

* * *

 

After Fitz, Jemma doesn't really trust men. It wasn't to say she didn't inter at with them, she did, but she didn't let them as much. She didn't actively attempt to talk to them as much, to go find them. She spends more time with Daisy, Elena, May, Agent Piper, and it's something she finds relieving, because she trusts and enjoys them. 

There's this one day, where she ends up going to the nearby club. For the first time, she figures out that she has no interest in the men, and all she can really think about are the women, and how they weren't tall enough, their hair wasn't curly enough, and only then does it hit her that she's fallen in love with Daisy Johnson. 

(She finds herself changing her sexual orientation- from straight to lesbian and it's something new, something that finally fits.)

* * *

 

It's inevitable that boys come up between her and Daisy. They've always been common ground between the two, their tragic and awful love lives, and she finds that it's easier to laugh about these things now. 

And she realises more and more, that she really wants to kiss Daisy Johnson. Daisy who was beautiful and kind and forgiving, her best friend and partner. Daisy who could make the world shine just by laughing, Daisy who had always sought to do the right thing, to fight for good no matter how hard it was. 

There's the resiliency, and the joy, and the endless optimism that Jemma doesn't have anymore but wants, because she's finally found the one piece that completes the puzzle, and her name is Daisy Johnson. 

* * *

 

Daisy still misses Lincoln. Not in the pining sense, that he should have never come back to her, but in acceptance that he was dead, and that she couldn't have changed anything about it. He had done it by his own free will, and that was it. That was the end of their story, and she can accept it. 

The days go on, and things are better now. Living with Jemma is almost like a dream, having clothes and a bed made whenever, and she can't imagine not living with Jemma now. Jemma, with her little quirks and perfectionist qualities, and how she would look when she was focused on something. 

(She ends up asking a few of her hacker friends how to woo a lady. Hypothetically of course, it wasn't like she was crushing on Simmons like a teenager. No, not at all. 

Elena is sceptical of it, though. Apparently there's a betting pool, led by Agent Piper.)

* * *

 

It's late when it happens. It'd been a busy day at the lab, reading through the latest proposed additions to the Sokovia Accords, tension filled, and in the end, they all needed a break. May had withdrawn after lunch, Mace had disappeared into his office and no one had seen him come out, and the mood had been so bad that they'd pulled out the custom-made-bought-as-a-joke-when-people-still-doubted-the-power-of-hydra HYDRA dartboards. 

No one used them at all, but they had made nice material to burn. Even Mace managed to come down for five minutes, smile strained and smelling like alcohol. It lasted too short, but it did kill two hours of time. 

By the time Jemma had made her way back to the apartment, Daisy was about to go to bed. She had had her sleeping clothes on as she opened the three locks to the door, and Jemma stumbles in, exhausted. 

They're by the kitchen when it happens. One second Jemma is heating up some rice, the next she and Daisy are making out in the kitchen as the microwave dings. There's no need for words, no need to explain themselves as they kiss.

Jemma interrupts it, only to remind them they need to go to bed. But all ideas lead to another semi-related ideas, and neither of them are complaining as they lay on the bed, clothes in scattered places around the bedroom floor. 

(Both of them show up late for work the next morning and when they tell the others, no one really that surprised.)

* * *

 

When Daisy had told Jemma this was not how her story would end, she didn't think she'd end up this lucky, having Simmons as her girlfriend. And it's their forever, it's their happily ever after. 

(They would not have changed it for the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ jemma-daisy. 
> 
> EDIT: No need to be fanfiction.net trolls with Anon. There's the warning before the actual fic, the "Endgame Skimmons" tag, and it's mentioned. And if you're gonna leave some Anonymous comment just to state the obvious again, you'd deserve whatever comment you get.


End file.
